Problem: How many significant figures does $08128.4700$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{8128.47}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{8128.47}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0}{8128.4700}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 8.